


Пять раз, когда дух Шерлока оказывался не в том месте и не в том времени, и один раз, когда ему нашли призвание

by Natalia1



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (BBC Radio)
Genre: Crossover, Fractured Fairy Tale, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 10:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12363351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia1/pseuds/Natalia1
Summary: Пять почти что Шерлоков и один определенно Холмс





	Пять раз, когда дух Шерлока оказывался не в том месте и не в том времени, и один раз, когда ему нашли призвание

#### Раз 1.

— Кто сидел на моем стуле и сдвинул его с места? — грозно пробасил Медведь.

— Кто ел из моей чашки и разбил ее? — угрожающе прорычала Медведица.

— Кто-кто… — ехидно хмыкнул Медвежонок. — Все же очевидно. Сломан только маленький стульчик с прогнившей ножкой, причем он пододвинут к большому. Вывод: тот, кто сломал маленький стул, не смог залезть на большой без подставки, так что этот зверь невысокий, а еще слабый, потому что большой стул лишь слегка сдвинут, и то в попытке вскарабкаться на него. Следов когтей нет, но этот зверь прямоходящий, с развитыми передними лапами, иначе не смог бы подвинуть стул и взять чашку, пусть и неуклюже. Мы ищем человека, невысокого, небольшой физической силы — скорее всего ребенка или молодую женщину…

Медвежонок посмотрел вокруг и осекся. В его кроватке лежала девочка с темными волосами, собранными в пучок на затылке. Из-под одеяльца выглядывали плечи, прикрытые тканью темно-синего шелкового халата. Возле кровати лежал странный прутик, похожий на тот, который Медвежонок видел во время охоты на лис в руках всадников.

— Пап… я тут подумал… А гаси свет — утром разберемся.

#### Раз 2.

— Скажите, пожалуйста, куда мне отсюда идти? — вежливо спросила Алиса.

— Смотря куда ты хочешь попасть. Вон там, — сказал Кот и махнул правой лапой, — живет сумасшедший зонтичных дел мастер.

— Почему сумасшедший? — заинтересовалась Алиса.

— Он каждый день ходит на чаепитие к Соне и Мартовскому Зайцу.

— И поэтому сумасшедший?

— Да! Потому что ничего там не пьет и не ест! Бережет фигуру, — хмыкнул кот. — Как будто ему это помогает... А еще можно пойти налево, и тогда ты попадешь к Мартовскому Зайцу. 

— Я думала, что мартовскими бывают только коты, — удивилась девочка.

— Он и есть кот, — промурлыкал кот, перетекая в широчайшую улыбку. Улыбка покачалась в воздухе и снова обросла котом. — Просто еще не признал этого. Ему все вокруг намекают, а он только: «Я не кот, я не кот». Ну, кризис самоидентификации, для котов среднего возраста это характерно. Он аж заработал косоглазие, бедняга, доказывая свою зайцевость. Но рано или поздно до него дойдет...

— Здесь что, все сумасшедшие? — с интересом спросила Алиса.

— Все идиоты, — подтвердил кот. — То есть, я хотел сказать — все сумасшедшие. — Кот задумался, потом вздохнул. — Нет, насчет сумасшествия все-таки не уверен. А вот идиоты — точно все.

#### Раз 3.

— Малыш, — сказал Карлсон, — а пойдем погуляем по крышам!

— А это не опасно? — спросил Малыш.

— Еще как опасно! — радостно воскликнул Карлсон. — На крышах всегда можно найти преступников, которые замышляют страшные преступления. У-у-у! Тебе страшно? Мне нет. Потому что я лучший — нет, я единственный в мире! — летающий укротитель преступников!

Малыш широко распахнутыми голубыми глазами смотрел на это чудо.

— Недавно я предотвратил коварное преступление по краже постельного белья! Я закутался в простыню, как привидение, и напугал злобных воришек так, что они бежали прочь!

— Закутался в простыню? — восхищенно прошептал Малыш.

— В простыню, — важно подтвердил Карлсон. — Ты не представляешь, как здорово я выгляжу в простыне! Ну, что, Малыш, полетели?..

\-------

Два часа спустя, когда женщина в полицейской форме поднялась по пожарной лестнице на крышу, чтобы снять оттуда Малыша, она оглядела его разбитые коленки, выслушала сбивчивый рассказ про Карлсона, улетевшего в погоню за ворами, и вздохнула:

— Марки. Лучше собирай марки.

#### Раз 4.

— Вот, собственно, и все, что я хотел сказать про тело. Ах, да — еще не тело. До состояния «тело» почти сутки, так что у нас — прошу прощения, у вас — уйма времени на диагноз и лечение. Вперед.

Мужчина глубоко выдохнул. На него смотрели четыре пары внимательных глаз. Негр (бурное подростковое прошлое, которое очень старается забыть), русоволосая девушка с упрямым подбородком (волевая женщина, как скучно; блондинкой ей было бы лучше) и блондин (близок к вступлению в романтические отношения с недоблондинкой, но пока не решается; родился и вырос, скорее всего, в Новой Зеландии или южнее). К стене прислонился невысокий мужчина довольно банальной внешности в аккуратнейшем белом халате (врач, гордится работой, мягок с людьми, благодаря чему воспринимается как человек добрый и покладистый, но на деле очень тверд и не боится говорить правду в глаза. Любопытно).

Негр поерзал на стуле (пытается играть роль главного, но не решается, поскольку главный здесь я).

— Это было, как всегда, гениально, но каков же ваш диагноз?

Мужчина пожал плечами.

— Откуда я знаю? Я дал вам зацепки — дальше сами. Или спросите у моего друга, он врач.

— Ну уж нет, Грегори, — спокойно сообщил голос от стены. — Мы договорились. Или ты прекращаешь свою нездоровую химическую стимуляцию, которая вызывает галлюцинации, или я больше не помогаю тебе с расследованиями пациентских случаев.

— Г-грегори? Разве не Грэм?

Воцарилась тишина. Все не отрываясь смотрели на мужчину. На его левую руку.

Медленно, как во сне, мужчина разжал кулак. На ладони лежала квадратная пачка с надписью «никотиновые пластыри». Он моргнул. Пачка трансформировалась в круглый пластиковый флакон с наклейкой «Викодин».

— Мне нужна помощь, — роняя флакон, прохрипел мужчина.

#### Раз 5.

— Джон, мы должны вернуться на место преступления! — Холмс возбужденно ходил по гостиной. — Немедленно!

— Холмс… Понимаю ваш энтузиазм, но Лестрейд…

— К черту Лестрейда! Третьи сутки вокруг этого банальнейшего места преступления прыгает половина Скотланд-Ярда. А сегодня — Джон, представь — туда притаскивается мой безразмерный братец и вся королевская рать и огораживают место со словами «нет здесь ничего». Вот ты им веришь, а? Джо-он?

Уотсон шагнул вперед, преградив Холмсу дальнейшую циркуляцию по комнате, и положил ладонь ему на лоб.

— Дорогой Холмс…

— Меня зовут Шерлок, Джон, почему ты не называешь меня Шерлоком? Это нормальное мужское имя. К чему такие церемонии?

— Дорогой мой друг, не хочу пугать, но вас очень явно лихорадит.

Уотсон осторожно взял Холмса за предплечье, усаживая в кресло.

— Нужно отправить Лестрейду сообщение… Черт, нужно срочно отправить ему сообщение — как это сделать? Где мой карандаш?

— У вас жар.

Доктор Уотсон прошел в дальний угол комнаты, где из-под комода с холмсовской картотекой преступников вытащил свой аптекарский чемоданчик. 

— Простите, Холмс, но мне необходимо обтереть ваш лоб спиртовым раствором, чтобы облегчить лихорадку. Потом я дам вам микстуру. 

\-------

Через три часа сонный сердитый Холмс кутался в плед поверх халата в кресле, вплотную пододвинутом к камину.

— Вы силой вывели меня из прекрасного состояния, Уотсон. Это непростительно. Бог знает, сколько озарений упущено из-за вашего докторского рвения. Давно я не чувствовал свои мысли столь легкими, а дух — столь свободным.

— Озарения не должны были стоить вам жизни. Я почти решил, что вы злоупотребили опийной трубкой, друг мой — но это был жар. Не следовало так упорно бегать по болотам.

— Уотсон… — Холмс пыхнул трубкой с безобидным табаком, задумчиво глядя в камин, — а что вы подумали, когда я начал называть вас Джоном?

— Что я правильно выбрал профессию врача.

— Уотсон, Уотсон, — Холмс покачал головой. — Вы несовременны. На дворе почти двадцатый век, а вы ведете себя как героиня эпохи Генриха VIII. Драмы, церемонность…

— А вы, Холмс, и сто лет спустя жаловались бы на старомодность окружающих. И пора повторить процедуру. Лихорадка спала, но у вас все еще температура.

Доктор протер руки карболовым раствором — методика, которую предложил один из его учителей буквально лет тридцать назад, и которую до сих пор игнорировали большинство их коллег*. Уотсон втайне был очень горд, что использует такой прогрессивный метод как обработка рук перед работой с пациентами.

— Потому что люди не меняются, дорогой друг. Все говорят про прогресс, но прогресс лишь вокруг нас, а не в нас самих. Мы можем доехать до Сассекса в четыре раза быстрее, чем полвека назад; любые сведения благодаря телеграфу достигнут тех мест еще раньше. Но мысль большинства людей, Уотсон, до сих пот тащится на разбитой кляче. 

Уотсон отер лоб друга спиртовой тряпицей, думая, какие из порошков от жара развести сейчас. Холмс откинул голову, подставляя лицо под осторожные движения доктора.

— Даже вы не можете не признать, Холмс, что прогресс меняет возможности человека. Насколько сейчас проще ловить преступников, чем во времена упомянутого вами Генриха, когда лишь зоркий глаз и быстрые ноги были помощниками в вашей профессии? Сейчас все иначе. Телеграф и паровые самоходные машины не оставляют шанса ускользнуть. — Уотсон отложил тряпку и наклонился к ящичку с препаратами, извлекая порошок хинина. 

— Уверен, вы думаете, Уотсон, что еще лет сто — и преступность искоренит себя сама, поскольку и сыщики, и информация станут молниеносными?

— Вы правы, Холмс. И, должен заметить, вы выбрали удивительно подходящую эпоху, чтобы появиться на свет: две сотни лет назад ваша работа была бы слишком тяжелой, а лет через сто она станет ненужной. Пейте, — доктор протянул Холмсу мутную взвесь в стаканчике. 

— Достижениями прогресса пользуются люди. Какие бы чудесные механизмы ни изобретались — они изобретаются для людей. А люди не меняются, — Холмс одним глотком выпил горький напиток. — Люди не меняются, независимо от эпохи. Как предсказуемо и глупо, мой дорогой Уотсон.

Сыщик мотнул головой, как взбрыкнувшая лошадь, уткнулся лбом в плечо друга и притих.

#### И еще один

Скромный британский сценарист средних лет хрустнул карандашом. Поизучал обломки, грифельным концом размашисто перечеркнул написанное и отправил все в корзину. Подумал, взял трубку.

— Алло! Да, я тут думал, раскладывал так и сяк... Короче, будем снимать вариации по Шерлоку Холмсу. Понимаешь, я тут придумал характер, очень интересный, и он больше никуда особо не вписывается — только в гениального сыщика. Что за характер? Хороший характер, вот увидишь. В смысле, характер как раз плохой, но девчонки будут пищать... Да, договорились. С тебя, как всегда, актеры.

И, удовлетворенный проделанной за день работой и принятым решением, британский сценарист откинулся в кресле и задумался. Один гений с интересным характером — это хорошо, а если сделать двух? Взять кого-нибудь из побочных персонажей Дойла... Все-таки как удачно подвернулась идея с Холмсом!..

Чеширский Кот, Карлсон, Грегори Хаус и даже Медвежонок облегченно вздохнули в мусорной корзинке.

#### Постскриптум

\- Пятачок, - сказал Винни-Пух, - а у тебя есть дома ружье?

\- У меня есть еще один воздушный шарик! Он очень большой и синий! - Пятачок подпрыгнул, задрав пятачок к небу и рассматривая друга, зависшего прямо между белыми облачками вверху и большой лужей внизу. Правда, рассмотреть удалось только пчелиный рой и торчащие из него плюшевые лапы.

\- Воздушный шарик? Нет, у тебя должно быть ружье, не-за-ре-ги-стри... о котором ты никому не говорил.

\- Было! - вспомнил Пятачок, - но на прошлой неделе у меня его взял Кристофер Робин. Сказал, что будет охотиться на Слонопотама. Винни, а кто такой Слонопотам?

\- Самый опасный зверь в лесу... И не моя проблема. Ружье, Пятачок. Сейчас! 

Пятачок вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, где искать Кристофера Робина, Винни. И Слонопотама тоже, если они нашли друг друга... то есть если они сейчас вместе... ну, я хотел сказать...

\- Пятачок, - раздалось сверху обреченно. - Говоришь, шарик большой и синий?

\- Очень большой и очень синий! - восторженно запищал Пятачок. 

\- Тащи его сюда, - не дослушав, продолжил Винни-Пух. - Не надувай его до конца. И положи в эту лужу.

\- Но если я положу шарик в лужу - он испортится?

\- А если не положишь, то испорчусь я! Быстрее, Пятачок. Это неправильные пчелы.

\- В каж-ж-ж-джой бочке меда должна быть ложка дегтя, - насмешливо прожужжал рой.

**Author's Note:**

> * Джозеф Листер, английский хирург, работал и преподавал попеременно в Лондоне и Эдинбурге. В 1867 году выпустил книгу «…о причинах нагноения», где объяснил, почему врачам рекомендуется мыть руки хотя бы перед операциями


End file.
